Just Kiss Me Already
by perfectstelena
Summary: Paul and Nina finally admit their feelings for each other. But what happens when Nina breaks down and goes wild...?


_Black._

_The only thing she could see was… nothing._

_Black. More black._

_She coughed._

_Where?_

_How?_

_She had no idea._

_Black again._

_She had flashes of memories._

_His eyes._

_His nose._

_His lips._

_They kiss me._

_But who was it?_

_She passed out again._

_She opened her eyes as soon as she could._

_But everything turned black again._

_Darkness surrounded her._

_She closed her eyes, wondering if she'd ever open them again._

_Am I dead?_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Nina, stop, wait!" Nina heard someone running to her. She kept walking without looking back, not even one single time. She heard the footsteps coming closer to her. She started walking a little bit faster. And faster. And faster.

All of a sudden Nina felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around angrily. "What? You wanna talk? Well, let me tell you one thing: there is nothing to talk about!" She yelled at him.

"Nina, don't be like this. I just wanna-"

"What, huh? What do you wanna do?"

"I want to make this work! Nina, come on, I know we can do this."

"We both know it's fake, so why try, Ian?!"

Nina had enough of this. The trying. It was never gonna work! And he didn't realize it. That was probably the thing that pissed her off most. She saw how disappointed he looked, but she could care less. She had to tell him the truth.

"Ian, I'm sorry, but I'm not in love with you. And I never will be."

He kept staring at her with his ocean blue eyes. "Neens…" He sighed out.

Nina looked at him in amazement. Did he just…

"Don't you ever call me that again."

Yeah, he did just call her that. He knows he can't. That's only for one person. One special person.

Nina had to tell him what she really wanted.

"We're over. Not that we ever weren't."

She turned back around and started walking to her car.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nina drove. And drove. And drove. She didn't even know where she was going. By the moment she arrived at the decisive spotlight whether to go to the north or the south, she decided to go to her and Candice's apartment, in the south. Unlike the others, Candice knew that Nina's relationship with Ian was fake.

The second the stoplight turned green, Nina pressed the accelerator and turned the wheel to the left. She kept driving.

When Nina looked through the car window, she didn't know where she was. She didn't recognize it at first, but she was sure she wasn't at her apartment. Nina didn't even realize where she was until she stepped out of the car.

She was at Paul's.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nina's legs kept moving forward, up to his door. She had no control over her body.

She was about the ring the bell when she got the control over her body back.

What was she even doing here? Or better, _how_ did she end up here? She was supposed to go to her apartment! Nina turned around to go back to her car when she suddenly heard what she wanted to hear so badly. His voice.

"Nina?"

Her eyes filled with tears.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Paul was working on the computer. Julie had just sent him an e-mail with a scene of an episode. She asked him if he wanted to change it a little bit, for his sake. Paul really liked working with Julie. She wasn't just a great writer, but also a wonderful friend.

By the time it was 11:30 p.m. Paul began to get tired. He decided to save the document and get some sleep. When he turned the laptop off, he heard footsteps on his porch.

_Who would be on my porch at 11:30 p.m.?_

Paul walked slowly to his front door, still wondering who it could be. He looked through the little window next to the door and he froze. He saw a female with long, chocolate brown hair, walking to a familiar car. Paul didn't wait a second and opened the door.

"Nina?"

She stopped and turned around.

Even though it was pretty dark, he could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Neens, what's wrong?"

Paul walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Tears kept streaming down her face. He caressed it.

"Nina. What happened?" She only starting to cry harder. She couldn't stop.

Paul grabbed her legs, lifted her up like a baby and carried her inside. Once he got inside, he walked over to the couch and put her slowly on it. He lifted her head up carefully, sat down and let her head rest on his lap. And like that, they sat. They sat just like that for about half an hour. Paul kept caressing her face and wiping away her tears.

"Thank you, Paul." She whispered to him.

"You're welcome, Nina. But are you going to tell me what actually happened?" Paul asked her. She sat up and looked into his eyes. "I have to tell you something."

"But you have to promise not to tell anybody." She said, with an insecure voice.

Paul nodded. _Of course, I would do anything for you, Nina._

"My relationship with Ian was fake."

Paul kept staring at her and his mouth fell open. He held his breath. She continued. "All these years, all those things we have done together... I-It was just for publicity."

Paul blinked a couple times and exhaled. He had to recover from this news. Nina and Ian always seemed so... happily in love.

He wanted to ask her so many things, but nothing seemed to be able to get out of his mouth. Suddenly, he thought about something. Something bad.

"Neens..." Paul saw how Nina's facial expression changed when he said that.

"Does that mean that you weren't-" She interrupted him.

"I know what you're about to ask." Her voice became quieter. "And I know the answer too." She looked down sadly. She took a deep breath and said: "No. No, I wasn't happy."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Candice was going through all the scripts that she still had to study. Gosh, so much work to do. She looked at the time on my computer screen. 11:30 p.m. it said.

_Shouldn't Nina be home by now? _

She said she was going to meet Ian, tell him 'something', Candice had no idea what, and then come home. She hoped she told him the truth. Candice hated seeing Nina… not necessarily unhappy, but not as happy as she used to be before…

Before Ian happened.

Her thoughts were getting interrupted by the sound of her phone's ringtone. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the number, which didn't seem to appear.

_Unknown caller._

_What unknown caller would call me at 11:30 p.m.?_ Candice doubted whether she should pick up or not. Her curiosity over won.

"Hello?" Candice asked cautiously.

"Hello, love."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you, Paul, for everything." Nina said while he walked her back to her car. He pulled her into a last hug, a bye-hug. "Anything for you, Nina." Nina had a feeling she should do something. She hesitated. Slowly, she leaned forward. _Should I...?_

Nina turned her face to the side to kiss him on his cheek.

_I shouldn't._

But of course, that was not what Nina genuinely wanted. She wanted to taste his perfect, thin, tender lips. She wanted to lean forward and for one time, not turn her face to the side. Just straight. She wanted to kiss Paul.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The second Nina entered her apartment Candice started screaming at her.

"Nina, where have you been? It's 1:30 a.m! I called you like a million times!"

"Sorry, my phone died." That was a lie. She just turned it off. She didn't want anyone to interrupt her and Paul's conversation. We talked about a lot of things. Things Nina couldn't talk about with anyone. _Especially_ not with Ian.

Candice interrupted her thoughts. "Uh Nina? Where were you? I was so worried!"

"Relax, Candice, I was at Paul's." Candice's mouth fell open in disbelief. "What?! What were you doing there?!" Nina sat down on their couch and looked up at Candice. "I broke up with Ian." Candice kept staring at her like she was crazy, but when Nina said that her look softened. "You did? What did you say? How did he react? Angry?" Nina laughed. Sometimes Candice was just like Caroline. "I said that I didn't want to try anymore. It's just enough. And he reacted.. Pretty upset. Not angry, but he said he 'wanted to make it work.'" Nina said the last words in a sarcastic way. "Well, I'm tired of the making it work. It isn't going to. He really needed to see and understand that. So I told him." She sounded more confident than she actually was.

Though, Candice smiled at her. "I'm proud of you, Nina. You said you wanted to do this for a long time and now you just did it! Great job."

She wished Nina a good night of sleep and then walked to her bedroom. All of a sudden she turned around and asked: "But what were you doing at Paul's?" Nina's cheeks began to glow. "I'll tell you tomorrow, okay Candice? I'm really tired now." Candice smirked at her. "Okay, Nina, what you want."

Nina grabbed the blanket from the couch and walked to her room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nina woke up at the sound of her phone which lead to the fact that she had received a message from Steven saying that he wanted to have dinner with the cast to close off this season. Season season has absolutely been amazing.

Except for episode 6.

Nina couldn't even think about that episode. It's just a show, but that break-up… Between Stefan and Elena… it felt so real, like Paul and her actually broke up, even though they aren't even in a relationship. It felt even realer than Elena's love declaration to Damon.

Oh gosh. She couldn't hide it anymore.

_I have feelings for Paul. _

To be honest, from season one episode one. There was something about the way he walked, the way he acted, not only in real life, but also on scene, that just... immediately caught her attention. Every day.

Nina's thoughts got interrupted by Candice, again, by her saying that breakfast was ready. Heavy-headed she put her blanket off her and walked to the kitchen. It smelled delicious. Candice was a good cook.

"Hey Nina, did you also get Steven's message about that dinner?" Candice asked her.

"Yeah, I did. Are you goi- Wait, of course you are going, you go to everything." Nina laughed, but Candice looked serious. "Actually, I don't think I'm gonna go..."

Nina looked at Candice with a confused look. "What? Why?!" Candice blushed. "Because..." It took Nina some seconds before she understood what she meant and as she did she looked at her with a judged look. "Are you serious, Candice? Just because of Joseph?!"

Candice told Nina last week that she secretly has had a crush on him since season 2.

"Candice, I'm also going while Ian is there! We broke up last night!" Nina said, trying to convince her to go. A dinner was never the same without Candice. Nina saw her hesitating.

"Fine! I'll go!" She agreed and Nina pulled her into a hug. "That's my Candice." She said while she smirked at her.

Nina was about to grab her cup of coffee from the table when she noticed there was no cup. Candice must have forgotten to make coffee. Nina walked to the coffee machine. She made a black coffee for herself and an espresso for Candice. After Nina handed Candice the cup and she took a nip, she asked: "So, what exactly happened at Paul's? Why were you even there?"

"You can keep a secret, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

Nina told Candice what happened at Paul's. She also told her that she has feelings for him. Nina thought she deserved to know.

Candice looked happy. Nina had no clue why.

"Nina, you know that Paul has been saying exactly the same about you since season 2?" Nina's mouth fell open. "You remember episode 2, when Stefan helped Caroline after she killed that guy?" Nina nodded quickly, wanting to hear more of the story. "Well, after that I noticed how sweet and funny Paul actually is. And as we grew closer, he told me that he has had a crush on you since he saw you in the auditioning room." Nina's mouth was still open and her eyes grew wider. She couldn't believe what Candice just said to her. "You're-You're kidding..." Candice laughed, but at the same time she looked serious. "Why would I lie to you about that, Nina?" As Candice said that Nina couldn't stop smiling.

It felt so good to see Nina smile. And this time genuinely. Candice smiled back at Nina and pulled her into a hug. "I'm praying for you guys. You would be perfect." Nina's eyes twinkled. "Ha. Ha. But thank you, Candice."

Candice's phone ringed. She already knew who it was, or at least she had an idea. So she didn't pick it up.

It had ringed about 5 times when Nina looked up from her phone, raised her eyebrows and asked: "Aren't you going to pick that up?" Candice looked at her with a look that said it's-probably-Joseph. At least she tried, because Nina still didn't understand why Candice hadn't picked up the phone. Candice sighed. "It's probably Joseph." Nina rolled with her eyes and shook her head.

"Fine, I'll pick it up."

"Hi Joseph. What's up?" Candice tried to not sound nervous.

"Hello Candice." She heard his sexy voice saying. "You're also invited to the dinner?" Nina motioned to Candice that she had to put the phone on speaker. Candice immediately shook her head. Of course she wouldn't! But before she could answer Joseph's question Nina took my phone out of her hand and put it on speaker.

"Hello, Candice, you're still there?" Candice scowled to Nina.

"Yeah, sorry, Nina asked me something. But uh, yes, I've been invited."

"You are coming, right? I uh, just wanted to make sure I'm not all alone there." Nina almost started to scream. "Yeah, I'm coming." Candice said smiling.

"Great. See you there, love." The second he hung up Nina started to scream and yell. Candice guessed that is what they call fangirling.

"He is so into you, Candice He even called you love!" Candice blushed.

"I don't-"

Nina immediately interrupted me. "YOU DO KNOW! HE IS!"

"I guess we have to get ready then." Candice smiled at Nina and she smiled back. That's why Candice loved Nina.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Casual, or dressy?" Nina showed Candice the two outfits that were laying on her bed. Candice turned her head to the side in hesitation. "I would go with... dressy. I mean, it is a dinner." She said.

Nina nodded. "Yeah, that's true." She picked up the dress that was laying on her bed. It was a tight, black dress and the back was open. As detailing, there were blue, purple, pink, yellow and orange stripes across the lower part of the open back.

"Isn't this a bit too much?" Nina asked Candice even though she already knew the answer. Candice liked these kind of things.

"No, Nina, it's perfect. And don't you wanna look good for Paul?" She said with a smirk. Nina's eyes widened. "Candice! Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you can use them against me!"

"I'm not using them against you!" Candice said defensively. "Not if it is the truth."

Nina blushed. "What are you gonna wear? You also have someone to dress up for." She quickly changed the subject.

"Ha. Ha. But I'm gonna wear this." Candince pointed at a stunning sea-blue with green sparkles dress that matched her eyes perfectly. It was long and very wavy, kind of like a maxi-dress.

"Candice, this is perfect!" Nina almost screamed. She saw how Candice started to blush really hard. And in that moment, Nina actually realized that she and her are going through the same thing. She just broke up with Ian, Candice just broke up with Michael. Nina wants to be with Paul, Candice wants to be with Joseph. Two, basically, almost impossible things. They were both scared, that once they'd do something, people would judge them in ways that they won't be able to handle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Candice and Nina arrived at the restaurant they saw that Steven, Joseph, Claire and Kat were already sitting there. Nina wondered where Paul was.

Nina saw how Joseph smiled when he saw Candice and he immediately walked to her to give her a hug.

Nina's thoughts got interrupted by Steven calling her name. Nina quickly walked to him and he gave her a hug. Steven was like a brother to Nina. Since her real brother and her lost contact, he kinda has been a replacement, but in a good way.

Claire and Kat also stood up and hugged us. Nina loved our TVD family. It was so sad that Claire, Joseph, Daniel and Phoebe had to leave. But she was happy they have their own show. They deserve it.

When they all sat down and ordered something to drink, Nina heard the door of the restaurant go open. She looked backwards and she saw Paul standing in doorway. The corners of my mouth curled up to a smile and she walked over to him.

"Hi Neens."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the crew also arrived and so did their food. They talked and talked and talked all night long.

After a while, Julie stood up and asked if Nina maybe wanted to switch places because Julie was sitting next to Ian.

"Uh, no, it's okay." Nina answered with a forced smile.

"Why not? Don't you wanna sit next to your boyfriend?" Paul nearly choked. He knew.

"I'm not her boyfriend. Anymore." Ian said with an angry facial expression. Everybody turned to him in shock.

"What?!" Kat said in disbelief.

"Yeah. We broke up last night." Ian explained, still angry looking.

Nina stood up from her chair. "I can't do- I- I'm gonna go." She picked up her bag and ran away to the exit.

"Nina…" Paul also stood up and quickly walked to Nina.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nina, wait!" Paul ran after Nina. She stopped in front of her car and turned around.

"I'm sorry, Paul, I appreciate everything you did but I really have to go now."

Paul sighed. "Nina, please don't shut me out. Not right now."

Nina searched in her bag for her keys. She couldn't see it clearly because of the tears in her eyes, ready to all come crashing down.

"I'm-"

Paul grabbed her arm. Nina looked up through her wet eyelashes and looked at him. "Let me at least give you a ride home." Paul suggested.

"No, no, it's okay."

"Please. Neens..."

Nina sighed. She simply couldn't resist it when he called her that.

"Okay then..." She finally agreed. Paul smiled at her. "But is it okay if we go to my house?" He asked. Nina looked at him with a confused look. "Yeah, but why?" Paul smirked. "I wanna show you something." Now he caught her attention. "What is it?" She said curiously. Paul turned around to the car.

"You'll see."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When they arrived at his house it was already 12 a.m. Paul stepped out of Nina's car and then quickly walked over to the other side to open the door for Nina.

_He's such a gentleman._

When they both stood on his porch, Nina could only think about one thing. All of a sudden, Paul turned around.

"Nina, I-"

"Just kiss me already."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long, looong wait. I was on holiday for five weeks! I had so much fun but now school already began:/ Hey, that rhymed. Anyway, this is my brand new Dobsley fanfic. Yes, I ship them. With my whole heart and soul. Their chemistry is just perfect. You can't judge me for it because it's my opinion okay? Okay. Sooo, do you want me to continue with this? If not, I have, well actually stefansalwaystheone (she has AMAZING fanfics and she's also one of my best friends) gave this idea to me, an idea for a stelena fanfic! Because, I will not be continuing Finding You. Sorry for all the people who loved it, but I personally don't even like the story:p But if you do want me to continue I would be very happy! Love you guys3**


End file.
